User talk:Epsilon60198
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :How would you like to be sysop? —B L 05:58, 9 January 2008 (UTC) RE:Main Page Hi! I just joined this Wiki after I read about the deletion of Vintei's shop. Unfortunately, the MfD was already over before I could vote to keep it, so I joined this Wiki instead. Anyways, I noticed that the main page of this Wiki can be edited by anyone. Is everyone allowed to edit the Main Page? Or are only Administrators allowed to? I don't have my user or talk page set up, so can you reply to this on your talk page? Thanks. Σpsilon60198 04:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :(Forgive me, Sirkad)Yes, at the moment, per Wikia policy, the page can be edited by anyone, unless vandalism becomes a problem, then we can protect it. (Oh, I think I remember you from Wikipedia, I am the same FastLizard4 there, too). Oh, try out our IRC channel, me thinks you will like it. --FastLizard4{ADMIN} (Talk|Contribs|Logs) 05:02, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Baha! welcome! yea, what he said. so far we dont have many users so vandalism is not a problem. (except maybe a few administrators. BAHAHAHA) (dont worry about that. lol) If you could, try and recruit some more people for our wiki and feel free to create any new pages you feel newcomers would like to know about. Glad you could join us, Cheers! Sirkad 15:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Site stats Below are the stats for Code Snippets Wiki, as reported by Alexa Traffic Rankings and : Rank: 462 Registered users: 360,126, of which 11 (or 0.00%) are Sysops. Current sysops: Blow of Light ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Epsilon60198 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) FastLizard4 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Gp75motorsports ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Guesty-Persony-Thingy ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Marlith Quanticle ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Sirkad ‎(Sysop) Current articles: 20, as of 2008-01-19, 21:29 (UTC) Current pages: Over 380, as of 2008-01-19, 21:30 (UTC) Miscellaneous notes: Server status and overall site status seems well, looks like a clean start. For the few months we've been around, we've already experienced considerable success. No incedents of vandalism so far outside of periodic sysop readiness tests. --Gp75motorsports 21:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) About the FA I propose that since we only have 28 articles we should leave the featured article up there for a longer amount of time...how long would you propose? (Post on my talk page.) Sirkad 03:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC)